Extract, transform, and load (“ETL”) products relate to the extraction of data from a source, transforming the data to fit an operational need, and/or loading the transformed data into a target (e.g., a database, data warehouse, an application, a flat file, etc.). Each conventional ETL product may use predefined sources and predefined targets and a set of related predefined transforms.
The majority of targets for conventional ETL products are databases. However, since an ETL product and a database comprise two separate software platforms, the ETL product can time out while trying to transmit data to the database and connectivity may be lost due to network issues or performance issues. For example, when dealing with large amounts of data (e.g., an in-memory database that comprises a large quantity of data), ETL products may experience a degradation in performance due to processing problems and memory overflows which may disrupt communication with the database.